Danny Phantom: The New Adventures
by CokkIeMoNsTeR
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic... so yeah. This all happens 2 months after Phantom Planet, and it is just gonna be a series of little episodes that take place after Danny's secrets is revealed.
1. Prologue

It was a nice summer day in Amity Park. The bees were collecting pollen and doing their thing. The birds were chirping in the air. Two young lovers, our heroes in fact, were sitting on a picnic blanket talking.

"So Danny, Now that you saved the world, and revealed your identity to the world, what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking about taking my favorite girl to the movies, then to my house. I just got the new Doomed, and we could play it for a few hours then I can fly you home." Danny said.

"Really? When did you get it?"

"My mom and dad were out last night and Jazz made me go shopping with her. So I just chilled in the game store playing on the sample computer. I just couldn't help myself." Danny looked at the ground shamefully "It was really expensive too…"

"*sigh* How much Danny?"

"Sixty dollars, for one damn disk…"

"That's not too bad Danny…"

"For me it is. Working at The Nasty Burger for minimum wage, doesn't exactly make me rich."

"I guess," Sam said.

"Anyway, I still have enough for two movie tickets, but we might need to share the popcorn and drink water from the fountain." Danny replied.

Sam laughed "Ok let's go"

Danny stood up and offered his hand to help Sam up. She excepted, which surprised Danny, since she was so independent. Once Sam was standing, Danny grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. After kissing for a few seconds, Danny adjusted his grip, (since his hands had explored a little, but nothing major) and started flying towards the theater.

Almost out of instinct, Danny flew into an alleyway.

"Um, Danny. We don't need to land in an alley anymore. You know that right?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry Sammy next time we can land in front. It's just weird not having to be so secretive, you know?"

"I understand Danny. It's hard to get used to this new life of fame. Being Danny Phantoms girlfriend brings me a lot of attention."

"I know Sammy. And I'm sorry. If you want I'll try and get the press of you." And with that they walked in to the theater.

"Oh my god! It's Danny Phantom!" Yelled some random girl who was about fourteen years old. And that's when the mayhem started. Danny and Sam were instantly surrounded by teenage girl screaming and taking pictures.

"Oh poo… I forgot tonight was the opening night of Danny Phantom: Earths Greatest Hero." Danny moaned.

"Goddammit," Was Sam's only reply. Danny grabbed her hand and went intangible, causing both of them to go through the floor into the basement. As they hit the ground a freezing, blue mist escaped his mouth.

"Oh come on. First an army of fan girls and now a ghost. At least I can let go off my misplaced aggression" He muttered to himself. Then, now louder, he said "Let's get him for ruining our night together Sammy." Danny grabbed both of her hands, went intangible and flew them out of the theater basement. They flew out into the street and saw Skulker terrorizing a group of people.

"**One more time** **whelps, where is the ghost child?"**

"Please sir we really don't know what you're talking about."

Skulker raised his arm, as an ecto-ray was brought out

"Then die, fools!"

"Hey big and ugly! Or should I say _small_ and ugly!" Danny mentally high-fived himself for his 'battle banter' as Tucker calls it, as Sam mentally face-palmed.

"You'll pay dearly for the comment ghost boy!" Skulker snarled.

"Bring it on," Danny snarled right back.

The fight started off viciously, with Skulker sending a barrage of missiles from his shoulder mounted rockets. Danny easily evades most of them, but from avoiding them he had backed himself into a car and saw a missile coming right towards his chest. Thinking fast, maybe too fast, he made an ectoplasm shield and got thrown back from the missile blast. He flew back into car, and mentally slapped for himself not going intangible. He got up and flew at Skulker with a clenched fist and socked him right in the face, causing his head to fly off and land on the ground with a thud. Sam then ran over and sucked Skulker up in the Fenton Thermos.

"Come on Sammy, let's go play some doomed!"


	2. Dinner with the Lunch Lady

Chapter One:

This chapter starts off with Sam, Tucker, and Danny walking down the halls of Casper High.

"So Danny, how'd you like getting slaughtered in Doomed last night?"

"Oh, quit it Sam. You know I was using my old joystick, and let you use the new one."

"Ha, don't make stupid excuses, dude" Tucker said. "So love-birds, how was your 'romantic' date at the movies?" Sam, and Danny both made fists at Tucker, and Tucker backed away, "Heh, sorry guys, just forget I said anything."

"You better be sorry" Sam scowled

As they unlocked their locker and got their stuff out, someone came up behind them.

"Hey Phantom, I err mean Fenton. Want me to help carry your books to class?"

"Dash, you ask me every day, and every day I say no." Danny replied.

"I know, Phan… Fenton, but I just wanted to make sure, if you ever need help I-"

"Ok, Dash I get it. If I ever need help carrying my books I'll ask you."

"Ok… Fenton" Dash walked back over Kwan, and as they walked by Kwan waved too Danny, and walked to his locker.

Danny sighed.

"What's wrong Danny?" Sam asked

"Yeah dude, what's with you? Life is great right now; high school is going good, if that's even possible, I'm mayor, everyone likes you now-"

"That's where your wrong Tuck. No one likes me, only Phantom. Danny Fenton doesn't matter to anyone. Everyone only likes Danny Phantom."

"Danny, I love you with all my heart" Sam said giving Danny a big hug. When Tucker saw this he ran over to the garbage can and pretended to throw up.

"Ewww, love birds" Tucker said, making Danny and Sam laugh.

"But, Tuck don't you and Valerie do the same thing?"

"Yes, but it's different" Danny and Sam simultaneously facepalmed causing them to laugh, and Tucker to mutter "Love-birds" Earning angry glares from Danny and Sam.

They walked into their English class with Mr. Lancer, and took their seats. As they sat down all the kids in the room had stared at them with their mouths open in pure admiration.

"Ugh," Danny murmured.

But the stared stopped as Mr. Lancer started the lesson, and the kids started spacing out.

An hour later the bell rung and the entire class sighed in relief.

"Glad that's over" Danny complained.

"Heck yeah, that was so boring, let's go hang at Nasty Burger." Sam added

"Well, in going need to be working the whole time."

"That's ok Danny, we'll wait for you to finish then we can hang at my house and watch some movies"

"Actually, I have a date with Val tonight." Tucker said.

"Where are you guys going?" Danny asked

"That new restaurant near my house." Tucker replied

"You mean 'Ghostly Appetites'?" Sam asked

"That's the place" Tucker replied. As they were walking down the hall, Paulina came over.

"Hey Danny, come home with me baby. We'll have lots of fun." She said grabbing his collar seductively.

"I… uh… huh" Danny stuttered

"No get out of her you little bitch!" Sam literally screamed, causing everyone in the hallway to look at them. "Err, sorry about that folks" She said. Then she turned back to Danny, who still couldn't form words. "Well Danny? Are you going to say no?"

"I uh, don't… No Paulina, no I won't. I'm with Sam, so like she said, go bitch to someone else." Danny said finally able to form words.

"Fine Danny, I'll leave" Paulina said turning on her heel and stomping away.

"She's really starting to piss me off" Sam said.

"It's ok Sam, I'd never take her over you. " And with that they kissed.

Tucker, who had put away his PDA when the yelling started, fake threw up again, and the three left for the Nasty Burger.

Once they arrived at The Nasty Burger, Sam and Tucker sat at a booth while Danny went behind the counter to start his shift. Danny already knew Tucker and Sam's orders, so he started getting two Double Nastys with extra Nasty Sauce, and one Tofu Nasty. A true nasty burger her though as he took the meat free burger off the heat lamp.

He came out of the kitchen, with the two burgers and gave them to his friends.

The next hour passed quickly for Danny since he had so much to do, but not for Sam and Tucker. Tucker just played Angry Flappy Craft on his PDA the entire time, while Sam painted her finger nails black. Finally, Danny came out of the kitchen, and walked over to them.

"Ok, let's get the hell out of here."

"Yay!' Tucker screeched.

Once they got to Sam's house and watched a movie on her theater.

"This thing is so awesome Sam" Tucker said. They were watching Ring of the Lords: The Tower of Two.

"Thanks," Sam answered.

"Oh crap!" Tucker exclaimed "I totally forgot about my date with Valerie!" He checked his PDA finding that it was 6:15. "I gotta run guys. I told Val to come over at 6:30, and I still need to shower, and eat, and put my PDA to bed!"

"Wait Tuck, your not bringing it with you?" Sam asked.

"No, Val doesn't want any tech stuff on our dates." Tucker answered "Oh and Danny?"

"Yeah Tuck?"

"Could I get a ride back home, because I need to get ready fast."

"Ok Tuck. Oh and Sam, I won't be able to come back later because I have a lot of homework."

"Ok Danny" she said and leaned in for a kiss. Without even realizing it, they held the kiss for what felt like hours but was really only thirty seconds.

"Come on guys what the heck! I'm going to be late for my date and all you guys do is kiss?" Tucker protested.

"Sorry Tuck, let's go."

And with that Danny and Tucker went intangible leaving Sam alone to finish the movie.

Meanwhile at Tuckers house

Tucker was rushing through his house looking for some clean clothes while brushing his teeth.

While he still brushing his teeth, he heard a knock on his door.

"Coming!" he yelled through a mouth full of tooth paste. He opened the door and Valerie came in. "Hey Val, ready to go?"

"Yup," she replied.

"Ok, let me go spit this out and I'll be right down."

"Ok Tuck"

Tucker ran up the stairs, and ran back down. He grabbed his wallet and walked out the door, thinking how weird it was not having his PDA in his pocket "_But Val asked me not to bring It, so I won't"_ He thought.

"Ok Val, 'Ghostly Appetites' is right down the street," And the two started talking about school, and teachers. And other small talk topics, like the classic, 'how 'bout this weather?'

Finally, after what felt like an hour long walk, that was really about ten minutes, they arrived. The sign was very large and the letters were green and looked like they were dripping ectoplasm.

"Looks like a nice place" Valerie said in an obviously fake optimistic tone. But Tucker didn't notice.

"Uh, yeah real nice" he said. Trying to agree with his girlfriend.

They walked in and were surprised to see that despite the ugly sight the rest of the restaurant was incredibly nice, beautiful even. There was a fountain with an angel playing a harp. The woman at the front desk looked up from some beauty magazine and asked

"Table for two?"

"Yes please," Tucker answered.

The woman got up and brought them too the only empty table left in the restaurant.

"I'm surprised at how busy it is." Valerie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought it was more of a diner type place, but this is awesome! Look at that fountain!" Tucker said.

"Yeah, that's pretty big."

The waitress walked over to take their order, and when she got close Valerie's watch started beeping.

"Oh shoot, sorry Tucker. Go ahead and order while I turn this off."

"Ok" Tucker played along. He knew that Val was the Red Huntress, so he knew that beeping meant a ghost. "_That must mean the waitress is a ghost, I should text Danny" _He thought. He reached for his pant pocket and was horrified to find no PDA. _"What? Where'd it go?_ He frantically searched for it and then remembered about Valerie's rule. _"Oh yeah… why make dumb rules Val? Besides I'm sure she brought her phone! But I guess I _am_ a bit addicted to the thing."_

He and Valerie both excused themselves. From the table at the same time, and 'went to the bathroom'.

Tucker ran the front desk and asked to use the phone, while Valerie actually ran to the bath room. There, she activated her Red Huntress suit. The ran out of the bathroom with a ghost blaster ready, and blasted, the waitress, who was serving the food. As soon as the ghost was hit, it changed form, turning into the lunch lady.

"YOU FOOL!" The lunch lady screamed "YOU RUINED MY DISGUISE! I WAS LEARNING HOW YOU HUMANS DO YOUR COOKING, SO I COULD PRODUCE BETTER DISHES TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Do you want a cookie?" She reached out her hand offering a cookie. Valerie answered by blasting the cookie out of her hand. "VERY WELL THEN, NOW YOU DIE!" The Lunch Lady's eyes were now glowing red flames.

She raised her hands, and summoned meat to make meat-armor, and a meat sword. Valerie fired her ghost blaster at The Lunch Lady's chest, leaving a hole in her armor. The hole was quickly, refilled by more meat.

"Now it's my turn" The Lunch Lady yelled.

She sent meat-blast, after meat-blast at Valerie, who dodged them with lightning quick speed. But that's all she could do, since The Lunch Lady wasn't leaving an opening for any offence.

Valerie ran over to a table while dodging meat-blasts, and flipped it over to use as a shield. The Lunch Lady ran over and shot a large meat blast through the table, leaving a gaping hole, and exposing Valerie.

"Ahhhh!" Valerie screamed.

"Time to die, brat." The Lunch Lady powered up a giant meat blast, and fired it at Valerie, but right before it hit, a silver and black blur flew into her and knocked her out of the way. The ghost stood up, revealing him to be Danny Phantom.

"Danny?" Valerie asked. "Is it really you?

Danny sighed. "Yes Val" He was going to ask her if she was still mad at him but was interrupted when The Lunch Lady attacked with a giant meat-whip, causing both of them to hide behind another table.

"Val where going to have to be allies here" Danny said.

"Ok… Phan- Danny"

Ok, now let's get this crazy bitch!"

They both exited the table on separate sides and Valerie provided cover fire while Danny swooped in and socked The Lunch Lady in the stomach, and when she instinctively bent down to catch her breath, Danny kneed her in the face. And Valerie, shot her in the chest to knock her over. Tucker threw a Fenton Thermos to Danny and he sucked up The Lunch Lady.

"Ok we got her Phantom, dammit I mean Danny. Now let's talk about-" Valerie didn't even get to finisher her sentence. Phantom had disappeared. She sighed and transformed back into her human form and started to walk towards the door. Leaving a restaurant owner in shock, looking around his once beautiful restaurant.

Later that night Sam, Tucker, and Danny were playing Call of Halo's Creed: IV

"So Tuck, how was your date?" Sam asked.

"Well our waitress was The Lunch Lady, and the restaurant ended up destroyed, so I'd say it was pretty average." Tucker said, causing the whole group to laugh.

**So, what do you guys/girls think? Tell me in the reviews! Remember, to more reviews the faster I update! Plus I need to ask you guys two questions. What do you guys/girls think about me putting Dani in here? I'm personally a huge Dani fan so I would enjoy writing about her. And I was thinking about cutting out all of the cuss words so I can turn this in as creative writing at school. Remember, I'll only be able to know what you think if you review!**


	3. The Ultimate Ememy Ruturns

**Hey all! Sorry this took so long. I know school vacation seems like an opportunity to write, but I was hanging out with my best friend the whole time. Anyway here it is! I hope there's at least **_**one**_** person who was waiting for this! With this chapter I actually proofread the whole thing and fixed it so I hope you all like it.**

It was a sunny Saturday in Amity Park. Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking through the Amity Park Park. Danny and Sam were talking and Tucker was just ignoring them and listening to music on his PDA.

"Hey Danny, do you want to go to a concert tonight?" Sam asked.

"Sure Sam. Who is it?" Danny answered.

"Dumpty Humpty"

"Whoa! Really Sam?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Wow! I got to go get ready! What time is does it start? And what time is it now?"

"Danny, its only 12:10, and it starts at 7:00."

"Come on Sam! Let's go get ready!" He said grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her.

"Wait Danny! We need to talk!"

Danny stopped pulling at Sam's arm and looked up at her.

"What do you need Sammy?"

"Wells, how is your relationship with Valerie?"

"Sam…" Danny said. "Me and Val haven't been together since forever." With that Danny started singing 'Nothin' On You" by B.O.B ft. Bruno Mars. (A/N: Great song review and tell me if you like it too!)

Sam laughed. "Ok Danny. That's good to know, but that's not what I was worried about. I was thinking more about how she, you know, kind of hated your guts?"

"Oh… Well we haven't really talked except for when I helped her at the nasty burger. I think she's okay, but I'm not sure. She might just be in shock." Danny said. "What was she like on your date Tuck?"

"Well, she did seem a bit strange to me but nothing much. We didn't talk much about you Danny."

"Still maybe we should check on her." Sam said.

"I will on Tuesday when we go back to school." Danny said.

The rest of the day was uneventful. It was now 5:00, and Danny and Sam were getting ready to go to the show.

"What time will you guys be back?" Tucker asked. He was sitting on Danny's bed printing out the tickets from Danny's computer. Sam was at her house, putting on a dress, yes Sam wearing a dress. A black dress yes, but a dress nonetheless. So the boys sat alone talking about guy stuff.

"Well the show stops at 9:00, but there's a party after. We won't stay long but I'll probably get a hotel room near there, and leave tomorrow morning."

"But dude, why not just fly back tonight?" Tucker asked.

"Because, I want to have a night with Sam without any adults present."

"Please don't do anything you'll regret." Tucker laughed nervously.

"Heh, heh…" Danny nervously said. "Yeah…"

"Well this is awkward…" Tucker said.

"Yeah…" Danny replied "But anyway," Danny said, finally recovering "to answer your question, me and Sam are also going to an Ultra-Reclyclo- Vegetarian seminar on Sunday, and be back Monday morning. Thank god for three day weekends."

"That Recyclo-Meat-Hater thing is going to be _real_ fun." Tucker said, with his voice full of sarcasm.

"_Totally." _Danny answered with equal sarcasm.

"Ok dude, here are the tickets." Tucker said, handing two pieces of paper to Danny.

"Sweet!" I never thought I'd get to go to another Humpty Dumpty concert. I guess this is my first whole one since Freakshow kind of ruined it." Danny said.

"Yeah that was a bummer." Tucker said.

"Big time." Danny said. "So what will you do for three days?

"Well, I don't know what I'm going to do without you guys here."

"Well Tuck, someone needs to protect the town while I'm gone. Let's go down to the lab, I'll get you some weapons."

The two walked down to the lab and Tucker instantly walked over the rack of Fenton Bazookas.

"Oh damn… Danny, can I have-"

"No way Tucker," Danny interrupted knowing what Tucker was going to say. "My dad counts and polishes those every night. Come over here, I'll give you a Specter-Deflector, a Fenton Wrist Ray, and of course, a Fenton Thermos." Danny said.

"Ok," Tucker said disappointedly grabbing the weapons. "I'll get going now Danny, I got some homework, and Sam should be here for you soon."

"Ok, I'll see you Monday Tuck"

"See you Danny" Tucker said, and walked upstairs and out the door.

_At Tucker's house_

Tucker went home and did his homework. When he was done, he looked at the clock and saw it was 7:07. The concert was just starting.

"I miss Danny and Sam already." he said to himself. He walked over to his computer and started playing Doomed. He was at level 4 when he was killed by Mr. Lancer's character… _again._

"Oh come on Mr. Lancer!" he said into the mic. "Can't we work together?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Foley, but I want to win this on my own." Mr. Lancer answered. "Shouldn't you be studying for the test Tuesday anyway Mr. Foley?"

"Yeah I guess." Tucker answered. "I'll see you Tuesday."

"Ok, good luck studying Mr. Foley." Mr. Lancer answered.

Tucker left the game, and shut his computer off. While the computer was turning off he heard Mr. Lancer say something else into the mic.

"Pride and Prejudice people, what are you doing? You can't beat me with your puny little tanks. "Then Tucker's computer went off and Tucker smiled. With that he got up and grabbed his English book.

Tucker tried to study, he really did, but he just couldn't focus. He had only been studying for twenty minutes, when he heard something hit his window. He looked at his clock. It was 11:57.

"What the heck…" He said, walking over to the window. He looked out the window and saw a shape standing in the shadows. Tuckers instinct told him something was wrong. He opened his window with his Fenton Wrist Ray ready. "Hello? Who's there?" He called in a whispering-yell. (Yes, yes it is possible.)

"It's me," The stranger said coming out of the shadows. Tucker thought the voice sounded familiar, and when he saw the strangers face he realized who it was.

"Dani!" Tucker yelled, forgetting his parents were asleep. "Meet me at the door" He said in a much quieter voice.

"Ok," she whispered back.

Tucker ran down the hall, tiptoeing by his parents' room and down the stairs to the door. He opened the door to reveal Dani standing in the doorway holding her side.

"You ok Dani? You're holding your side." Tucker asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just fine…" Then she passed out, collapsing. Tucker tried to catch her, but she slipped from his grasp and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Oops," Tucker muttered. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room, or tried. He ended up dropping her on the floor twice, and dragging her up the stairs. "This is where you really miss having a best friend with ghost powers… and always being 'sick' for gym." Tucker murmured.

Once they got up the stairs, Tucker placed her on his bed. He cringed as he pulled up Dani's sweatshirt to look at her wound. It was the same as when he had seen Danny's wounds from ghost rays. It was a red circle, with large blisters. He grabbed his PDA and searched 'How to treat ecto wounds' and clicked on the Fenton's website, which was the top choice.

After Danny had revealed his secret, the Fenton's popularity had skyrocketed. They had been called to all kinds of places to give speeches on ghosts, and anti-ghost technology. They still hunt ghosts, but now they don't try and kill their son, but try to kill _alongside_ their son.

On the site he saw many wounds which made him want to throw up. Her wound matched the picture of a wound by a level three ghost.

"A level three ghost is a fairly low power level for a ghost. They usually only have the powers of intangibility, flight, possessing objects, and a weak ghost ray. If hit with a level three ghost ray, you will endure great pain, and possible loss of consciousness. I is not deadly unless left untreated. Even then it may not be deadly. As long as the wound doesn't get infected it will be fine. We recommend Fenton Cream to ease pain, and quicken healing." Tucker read aloud. "Good thing I have some Fenton Cream." He said grabbing the tube from his dresser. He applied some on her wound, and went to the bathroom for the family first-aid kit.

He grabbed it from the closet and took out a large bandage. He put the kit back in the cabinet and went back to Dani. He bandaged her up and got his sleeping bag out of his closet. He put it on the floor and went to bed.

The next morning, Tucker woke up very stiff. He looked over at his bead and saw that Dani was gone.

"Where the heck did she go?" Tucker asked aloud. Tucker ran into the hallway and heard his parents talking down stairs. He looked in the bathroom, and his closet, but couldn't find her anywhere.

He walked back to his room thinking about we're she could have gone. When he got to his room he was shocked to see her on his bed, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Oh shey wussup Stucker?" She asked with her mouth full of cereal.

"What? Huh… how did you…" Tucker stammered.

She swallowed and said,"Ugh, Tucker. Ghost powers, remember? I just flew through the floor into the kitchen and then back through the ceiling."

"Yeah, I remember, but I mean, how are you healed?"

"Oh, well being half ghost also increases my healing speed. Duh…" Dani said.

"Hey, don't 'duh' me! I saved your life! What if you passed out in the middle of the street? You should at least say thanks!" Tucker cried out indignantly.

"Ok, ok Tucker. Thank you for helping me." Dani said, with a sarcastic tone.

Tucker sighed, giving up on the argument. "Anyway Dani, why are you here? I thought you were roaming the world."

"I was Tucker, but I kind of ran into Vlad in the ghost zone." Dani said.

"Wait, Vlad? We sent him into space. How'd he get back?" Tucker asked worriedly.

"Ha, you guys sent him into space? That's why he was so grumpy! How'd you manage that?" She laughed so hard she had to put down her breakfast to keep from spilling it.

Tucker laughed along, and told the story about how Danny saved the world.

"Well I knew that, dumbass. Everyone in the world knew about it."

"Whatever." Tucker then went on with the story.

"Well before the meteor passed through earth, Danny's dad and Vlad flew up in a rocket to turn the meteor intangible but it didn't work because the meteor was made of pure Ecto-rianium." Tucker said. "Danny's dad was mad about how Vlad had lied to him about his identity and the meteor coordinates, so when Vlad was weakened by the ecto-matter, Mr. Fenton took off in the rocket."

Dani was laughing. "That's great!" she said wiping her eyes.

"Anyway Dani, to answer my earlier question, why are you here? Tucker asked.

"I already said. I came here after I was injured fighting Vlad." Dani said, still wiping tears away.

"Why not go to Danny's house? He is you clone after all." Tucker said.

"Danny's not home. I did go over there, then I tried Sam then I came here."

"So I was you last choice? Thanks a lot Dani! I really feel loved! That's not cool, I take you in, care for you, give you cereal, not to mention my _favorite_ cereal, and you treat me like this?"

"Yeah, Super Sugar Squares are my favorite too, but on a more important note, Danny is my cousin, and Sam is a girl. Plus, she lives closer to Danny's house than you and I'm lazy."

"I guess…" Tucker muttered.

The afternoon went by quickly on this lovely Saturday morning. The two were playing on Tucker's Play-box. They were playing Resident Hitman Kombat: Horizon until 3:30.

"Bam!" Dani shouted. "Haha, how was that Tuck?" She said as her character kicked Tucker's character.

"How did you do that?" Tucker asked.

How did I kick your ass? Not to mention really, really hard?" Dani asked.

"Ugh, you're such a brat, you know that?" Tucker said.

"Yeah, I know I am." Dani said smugly.

"Finish Him!" The game said.

Dani hit the attack button causing her character to grab Tucker's and knee him in the groin. Then her character pulled a knife, ripped Tuckers character's stomach open. Then her character pulled Tucker's intestines out and threw them on the floor. The Tucker's character fell dead, giving Dani the victory.

"Uh," Tucker said, "w-why would you do that?" He said, grimacing at the unsightly scene of blood and organs. "I'm going to hurl" Tucker said faking barfing noises, and blowing air into his cheeks.

"Ha, ha," Dani laughed. "I know a cheat to get the nastiest finishing moves."

"You're so sick." Tucker said.

"I'm starving," Dani said randomly.

"Nice topic change." Tucker said. "Do you want to head over to the Nasty Burger?" Tucker said, replying to her statment. "My treat." He added.

"I'll take free food any day!" Dani said.

"Alright let's go." He said, "Oh Dani it's a bit cold outside, you might need a coat-"

"Tucker," Dani interrupted. "I have ice powers remember, so I don't get cold? I'm Danny's clone, I thought you knew Danny didn't get cold."

"Oh yeah, I knew that. I just forgot you were Danny's clone for a second."

They walked into the Nasty Burger and ordered their food. Then they went to the table and waited for their order to come out. As they were waiting, Dani's ghost scene went off.

"Dammit!" She muttered. "Tuck, we got a ghost in the area, and the ecto-signature is really off. It's either thousands of ghosts, or a Level 10. And if it's a Level 10, were fu-"

She was interrupted by the roof of the Nasty Burger being blown clear off.

In the gaping hole left by the blast stood a long gone, but never forgotten enemy. Where the roof that used to shelter the burger shack once sat, floated a ghost. But not just any ghost.

"Well, well. If it isn't Dani Phantom. Where's my failure of a past self?" The ghost said.

Floating above the greasy burger shack was none other than Dan Phantom, with an army of varying ghost soldiers.

The greatest fear of Dani, and Danny Phantom. Dan Phantom, The Ultimate Enemy

_To be continued_

**Well, there it was! What will Dark Dan do next? Why was Vlad in the ghost zone? Remember to review and report any grammatical errors, or any errors for that matter. Actually, I'll be happy if you just review! I'm that kid who gets super happy over any feedback! **

**EDIT: I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but I took this chapter down to fix it. I had left a little bit of plot in there that I was going to explore, but decided not to. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**SECOND EDIT: Alright, thanks to thathawaiichick who kindly pointed out a fault, I continued fixing it this one took me awhile to fix because I needed to edit a lot of plot. But that's what I get for my stupidity. I really do apologize to you guys for taking so long. Today is 5/21/14 and I hope to have this done by Friday the 23****rd**** but it will be short. Thanks for your patience :D **

**Later my friends! **


	4. Whats da Plan?

**He guys, here it is! I put a lot of time into this but it still came up short D: I want to thank 'thathawiichick' his helping me with this. She/he (I'm gonna say she) pointed out where my plot was sh- (oops got to keep this T XD) she/he kindly pointed out where my plot was poopy so a TON of thanks to she/he. Anyway hope you like and remember to review I really need the reviews without reviews what would be the point of writing? Enjoy.**

"Well, well. If it isn't Dani Phantom. Where's my failure of a past self?" Dark Dan said.

"B-but how? Y-you are supposed to be in a Fenton Thermos, in Clockworks Tower." Dani stuttered, as she went ghost.

"Oh Danny, as my clone I thought you would know how determined I am to get my revenge. After two long months in that horrible thermos, I was able to come up with many plans to kill you all!"

Dan started firing ecto-blasts at Dani. "Ha, you have no chance to defeat me." Dan said firing more blasts.

Meanwhile at Fenton works

Jazz walked into the living room to see the T.V. on. It was on the news channel.

"Here I am live on the scene of the biggest ghost attack in the history of Amity Park. This attack is even bigger the Pariah Dark attack! The biggest problem though, is the absence of our hero Danny Phantom, or Danny Fenton. What will the town do if he doesn't come to save-"

The news reporter got knocked out of the way and the camera man turned to run. There was a loud thud and a man was heard screaming in agony. Then the camera was moved allowing Jazz to see the reason for the man's pain.

"Hello Amity Park, "Dan said. "Meet your new ruler" Then the camera went black again.

"Fu-" Jazz was cut off as the Fenton Works ghost Alarm went off.

"Ghost in the area, ghost in the area." It repeated over and over.

Jazz ran down to the lab to get her mom and dad. "Mom? Dad? Where are you guys!?"

The ran back upstairs and saw a note on the table. It was written in very messy hand writing. It read"

Dear Jazz, your mother and I went to get fudge. Be back soon! –Dad

"Dammit!" Jazz yelled. She ran back to the lab and grabbed a Specter- Defector, a set of Fenton Phones, a Double Bladed Fenton sword, a pair of duel wield Ecto-blasters and a Fenton Thermos. Then she ran back upstairs and out the door, where she was confronted by an army of varying ghost solders on her left side.

"Crap" Jazz said. She ran to the right but was stopped by another line of soldiers.

"Holy sh-" She was interrupted as something came through the ground and picked her up.

"Hey Jazz." A familiar voice said.

"Danny! Thanks for the save little brother." Jazz said. "But wait, I thought you were going to come home Monday?"

"Well I saw the news, and obviously came to the rescue." Danny replied. "Where's Tuck?"

"I don't know. I haven't really seen him since Friday." Jazz answered.

"Ok, we'll find him."

As they were flying they saw a figure dressed in red in the streets fighting off an army of ghost soldiers.

"Val!" Danny yelled down.

"Hey Danny, a little help?" She said without taking her attention off the ghost soldiers.

"I'm coming." Danny said.

Danny flew down and set Jazz down, then he flew up and started firing ecto-blasts at the ghosts.

"Val there's to many!" Danny yelled down the girls. "Get Jazz out of here. Bring her to my house. We'll rendezvous there! I'm going to get Tuck, Val once you drop Jazz off go get Sam. She should be at her house but if she's not just keep looking!"

"Ok Danny." Valerie yelled back.

"Oh and Val, take this pair of Fenton Phones" Danny said. "Me, Tucker, Jazz and Sam all have a pair too. If you run into trouble just call." With that he flew away to confront Dan.

He flew around looking for him for a while, then he

Meanwhile, in the Fenton's Lab

The lights are off in Fenton Works. The Fenton Ghost Portal opens, and a voice says,

"Ugh, what happened?" The owner of the voice is revealed to be Vlad Plasmius. He falls to the floor and turn back to his human form. He has blood all over his hands, and his suit is stained with blood. He has a large wound in his stomach and blood is amassing in a puddle around him. He stands up but can't balance himself. He almost falls but catches himself on the counter.

"Butterbiscuits" He said. He walks along the counter top and slowly limps up the stairs, leaving a trail of blood. He walks into the living room and sees that someone left the T.V. on. It was on the Amity Park news.

"This is Ryan Manet here with the latest news from Amity Park. An evil ghost is terrorizing the city destroying everything in its path." The screen changes to a scene of Dan picking up a civilian and firing an ecto-blast to his head. Killing the man instantly. "As you can see," The news man said. "This ghost means business." Vlad smiles here. "And if it weren't for our hero Danny Phantom the town would already be destroyed." Vlad's smile drops as they show Danny knocking Dan into a building. "But our hero is losing this fight." Vlad smiles again and the screen shows Danny being kicked trough a building and not coming back out. Vlad looked closely at the screen and thought he saw Danielle flying away in the background.

"_Perfect… I knew she would come to Daniel for help after I shot her, I could have killed her in an instant… but this will be much more fun." _ He thought. Vlad looked at the screen again.

"My plan is falling right into place." Vlad said. He laughed evilly. "Goodbye Daniel. You have been a thorn in my side for too long." With that Vlad turns intangible and flies away, his wound already better from his ghost healing ability.

**Ya'll like? I hope so.**

**So guys…unless I get ten reviews who like the story, then this story is on hiatus… NOOOOO I was hoping I would never write that… but it happened… Having a story is like having a pet… You say you'll care for it but eventually it becomes too hard and you give it away D: But I won't give mine away! If I don't get the ten reviews, this story will start again next winter.**

**Remember, ten reviews or I'm gone till winter. If I get ten reviews I'll give you more! Also only positive reviews count towards the TNA Review Fund, but I don't care if you flame it just won't count.**

**Goodbye my fwends :D**

**P.S. Guest reviews count! If you have a review or question you don't want posted publicly, just PM that will also count towards the TNA Review Fund.**


End file.
